fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Leader Cobra
Supreme Leader Cobra is the main antagonist of the animated comic book series, The Adventures of Blu and Gelinho. He is a powerful humanoid snake experienced in the dark side of the Force, the ex-founder and first Supreme Leader of the Land of the North Wind, Poison Ivy's husband, and the adoptive father of Rargo. Biography After the escape of Jewel with help of the deserting stormtrooper Blu, Rargo is called before Cobra. Snoke tells them that if the droid BB-8, whom Dameron gave the map leading to the penguins, brings the map to the Resistance a new North Wind Order will rise. Hux claims full responsibility for the failure and tells Cobra that Starkiller Base is ready to be used against the Republic. Cobra orders Hux to oversee the preparations and dismisses him. After the general has left, Snoke exclaims that there has been an awakening and asks Rargo whether he felt it too. He then tells Rargo that the droid they are searching is in the hands of Jewel's father, Eduardo. Rargo tells Snoke that Eduardo means nothing to him but Cobra responds that despite his training, Rargo has never faced such a task before. His hologram then fades away, leaving Rargo alone in the room. After Rargo has captured Jewel, but is unable to read her mind, as she herself is strong with the Force, he reports to Snoke who can not believe that the scavenger macaw girl bested his apprentice. When Cobra asks of news of the droid, Hux tells him that because he had the girl in his hands, Rargo deemed the droid irrelevant and stopped the search for him. To prevent the Resistance from finding Blu, Cobra orders Hux to prepare the Starkiller weapon to destroy the home planet, Amazon. Snoke then orders Rargo to bring Jewel to him, but she has already escaped her prison cell. After Blu calls out to Rargo to come home and depart Snoke, his girlfriend asserts that Snoke is wise while Blu claims that Snoke doesn't care about him and will crush Rargo once he gets what he wants. It is unspecified what Snoke wants. It could be obedience from all over the galaxy or Luke Skywalker's location, if not both. Rargo may have believed Blu's warning that Cobra will crush him and then secretly made plans to kill Cobra later on to prevent that from happening. Nonetheless, Blu's lecture to him about Cobra did not change his relation with his son, and his son executed him anyways. When it becomes imminent that Starkiller Base has reached a critical condition and will be destroyed under the attack of the Resistance, Snoke calls General Hux to him and orders him to evacuate the base as well as to bring Rargo to him, promising he will complete Rargo's training. Following the destruction of Starkiller Base, Snoke starts to sense that Rargo is growing stronger ever since he killed Gelinho's parents and Jewel's mother. After ordering him to take his mask off to view the scars he got from his battle with Rargo, Blu then proceeds to compare Rargo unfavorably to Cobra by calling him an immature ogre hiding behind a mask, a statement that left Rargo very upset. Despite the setbacks, Snoke becomes delighted to hear that Hux found a way to constantly track down the Resistance fleet and deduce their current location through hyperspace, so he orders both Kylo and Hux to lead a series of assaults on the Resistance fleet. Cobra also learned that Rargo, Blu and Jewel have developed a certain connection to each other within the Force as they can communicate through their minds. Deciding to exploit this, Cobra manipulated both Blu, Jewel and the little penguin named Gelinho, their adoptive son, into communicating more with each other in the Force, which allowed Jewel to be captured by Rargo in a failed attempt to bring him back to the light side. Being brought over to the throne room occupied by Cobra and his Elite Praetorian Guards, Jewel is horrified to learn that Cobra was the one who Force linked Rargo's mind to hers. Cobra then reveals his plans to use his Force skills to kill all the penguins and destroy the North Pole into giving out the location of Luke so that he can destroy the Land of the South Wind's legacy and cement the Land of the North Wind's reign across the galaxy. After Cobra tortures Jewel, he sadistically orders Rargo to finish the macaws off, gloating of his ability to read Rargo's mind and calls Blu a 'pathetic flightless bird' for thinking he can still turn him. However, unbeknownst to Cobra, his apprentice manipulated Classified's lightsaber (which had been sitting next to Cobra on the armchair of his throne) with telekinesis to face him. Managing to trick his master into thinking he would be betrayed, Rargo then ignited the Skywalker lightsaber with the Force into Cobra's side. The Supreme Leader could only make a face of pain and utter shock before being bisected and killed as Rargo called his claws forward with telekinesis. After Blu and Jewel finished off Snoke's guards, Rargo takes over Cobra's mantle as the new Supreme Leader of the Land of the North Wind, even with his iron fist. Appearence Cobra appears as a very thin and frail being of unknown species with large hands. His hologram used on Starkiller Base projected him several times larger (around 25–30 feet) than his natural appearance. However, he still towers over Rargo and Poison Ivy, making his true height 7–8 feet. Personality Cobra is an extremely intelligent, powerful, abusive, ruthless, deceitful and, according to Blu, "wise" individual. He is also very sly and manipulative, as he exploited Force-sensitive individuals, such as Blu, only for their power, and managed to command over the entire remnants of the fallen Empire. For mostly unknown reasons, Cobra hates penguins (including Gelinho). However, in the television series' adaptation, Cobra is shown to believe that the penguins' interference was the reason for the fall of the empire of the Land of the North Wind. He also passed on that belief to Kylo during the the latter's apprenticeship. In the television series, Cobra is sadistic, arrogant, cruel, and incredibly evil. Cobra also exhibited extreme psychopathic traits: a complete lack of conscience, a lack of empathy and remorse, extreme arrogance and narcissism, and a lack of fear. Cobra was also a highly cold-hearted individual, and he is completely willing to kill the penguins for desire. Cobra proves to be as evil as Rargo before him, if not worse. He was also incredibly manipulative, easily seducing Rargo to the dark side and turning him into "the Enemy". Before his death, he was pompous until the end, and even though he could sense the Enemy's every move, his arrogance was his downfall. Powers and Abilities Powers *The Force: Cobra is extremely powerful, and has an extremely strong connection to the Force. **Telepathy: Cobra had the power of telepathy, which he used to sense Rargo’s emotions and evil intentions, though he was only able to sense that Rargo was about to kill “his true enemy”, but assumed that it was Blu and not himself. His abilities also allowed him to manipulate and enhance the bond between his apprentice and Rey to the point where they could interact and perceive each other’s immediate surrounds while being physically separated, though neither of them could control when they experienced these visions. ***Mind Probe: Cobra possesses skill with the mind prove that was naturally superior to that of his apprentice, as he easily pried into the mind of Rargo to discover Blu’s location (in Brazil), which caused her extreme agony. **Telekinesis: Cobra possessed an affinity for Telekinesis as well as being able to use Force chokes and throws. He was able to immobilize and restrain his targets effortlessly, which allowed him to manipulate their movements. As demonstrated on both Blu, Gelinho and Jewel, Cobra could make his targets glide along the floor or fly through the air while barely concentrating or exerting visible effort. His power in this regard is so strong that he doesn't even have to be in close proximity to his intended target, as he was capable of using his powers on Blu even though they were not even in the same solar system (as Cobra's ship had not entered the same system yet at that point). **Force Lightning: Cobra was able to use Force lightning, notably projecting a blast against the floor, causing it to rebound and hit Rargo, knocking his apprentice off his feet. Abilities *Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader/Manipulator: Cobra is highly intelligent. As the leader of the First Order, the member of the Land of the North Wind and the Knights of Rargo, Cobra is a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Cobra's skill in manipulation is so strong that Cobra even managed to manipulate and deceive Ivy into becoming his apprentice and turning him against the New Jedi Order, even before Gelinho was born. Quotes Trivia *Following the penguins' despair, Cobra planned on taking vengeance on cats, dogs, macaws, as Poison Ivy only takes vengeance on rabbits and pandas as well. It is possible that they was embarrassed by them as well. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Vengeful Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Child Abusers Category:Male Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Con Artists Category:Deceased